


My Sweet Adversary

by Felpa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Goth Gon, Goth Killua, M/M, My First Fanfic, Open Relationships, Weed and alcohol, let's rest from the possesive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felpa/pseuds/Felpa
Summary: "Killua." I said, with a look full of determination. "What?" he said, almost in a whisper. "Let's kiss." I whispered back.





	

They had left us alone to buy more beer. The walk was around 15 minutes so we were going to be alone for a while. We were tipsy enough to be sitting very close to each other. Our arms caressing each other's in a subtle manner, but it still felt warm enough to distract me. He was seeking some gangsty hip-hop video on my boyfriend's smart tv, when he placed his other hand to rest on my knee, with his eyes locked on the screen. I was smiling because I felt warm and comfortable being high and drunk on my boyfriend's sofa in the company of this overwhelming good-looking boy. The touch of his palm on my knee making me gasp internally, with my eyes locked on the screen.

"Fuck, I don't remember the name of the song" he said, biting his lower lip, as he were gesturing the way one does when you search something deep within your memory. I knew he was just doing it to look cute. At least thirty second passed by and we were still in silence, his hand still pressed lightly into my knee. 

I couldn't handle it anymore. The sexual tension had been notorious for weeks now, and I just couldn't keep going like this. He had just moved to my boyfriend's neighbourhood some weeks ago, and we met him by chance at the grocery store. He was wearing an all-black attire with running shoes. So we immediately knew he was one of our kind. His hair was naturally white, and was arranged in a wild but carefully thought manner. His skin was pale as paper, and his eyes a deep ocean fucking blue. He was skinny but in his arms it was noticeable that he worked out. A small conversation and the numerous bands, games, and nihilistic political views that we shared came afloat. His name was Killua. Kind of strange for this part of the world, at least, but he stilled laughed mockingly when I told him my name was Gon. I really liked his assholeness. 

I tilted my head a little to the right where his shoulder was. I didn't say anything nor looked at him. I tried to look the most disinterested as possible. I don't know why I like to be like that. Maybe the subtle and infuriating of the secret and small flirtation turned me on. Maybe I was just afraid of being imagining things. But most of all I did not want to risk our friendship, which had become valuable to me these past weeks. When I pressed my cheek into his shoulder, he cringed a little. "Bad move", I thought right away. But when I was ready to rise my head up again and pretend nothing had happened, he moved his hand down my leg, kind of hugging it. "This is it." I thought. And I knew he was thinking something similar. I looked up at him. He was looking at the tv. He had failed to find the hip-hop video so he just chose to play "Virus" by Björk, instead. I stare at him for five more seconds until he lowered his gaze. Our eyes met. Our eyes said that we were too afraid to make the first move. Our eyes burned with desire.

"Killua." I said, with a look full of determination. 

"What?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"Let's kiss." I whispered back. 

At first his expression didn't change. He just stared at me for a couple of seconds. He moved his head forward, and I did the same, closing the space between us. His hand was still on my leg when our lips met. We pressed lightly on each other's first, eyes closed. I needed a second to realize that this was really happening, and a second to absolutely enjoy the feeling of doing something that I wanted to do so bad for days now. I opened my eyes and tried to pull back, but he placed his free hand on the back of my head and opened his mouth. His tongue asking to play with mine. I comply, and we started to kiss with the energy of the need. 

We didn't have much time, so the first thing that went into my head was that we needed to use every second at the fullest. Without separating our lips, I lift my left leg and moved to be on his lap, facing him. He, almost automatically, grabbed my ass with both hands and kissed me furiously. I was taken a-back by this move, but it was hot as fuck so I just kept going. My hands moved around his body, under his shirt, above his shirt, along his face, along his arms, along his wild white hair. Then I pressed my low thigh against his crotch, feeling the hardness of his erection against my body.

"I was waiting for this, Killua." I said, moving while pressing my body against his thighs. 

"I thought you'd never do anything about it." he said, smiling as well, between kisses.

"So I am to blame?!!, What about you, Killuuuaaa?!" I said with a whining voice, widening the space between our heads a little.

"I'm not the one with a boyfriend, and he's my friend too, y'know?" he said calmly. He had a point there, but that was not a problem. 

"I spoke to him about this, he's ok with it" I said, and hugged him with all my strength, pressing my eyes on his shoulder. 

"Oh, really?" He sounded confused. 

"Well, yes, we kind of opened our relation a few months ago, monogamy is just weird and unnatural, and I love him lots. So kissing you or another person won't make me love him any less". 

"Oh. So you have done this before." He said kind of disappointed, looking down. I stood back and looked him in the eyes. 

"No, I haven't. You're the first person I wanted to kiss in a long time." His eyes seemed to bright and he asked in a serious tone: "But this means nothing to you, then?" 

I snorted, "Of course it does! I said it won't make me love him any less, but that doesn't mean I won't love you any MORE now!"

I pressed my lips against his once more and we heard the keys opening the front door of the house. I quickly went back to my seat on the couch besides Killua and asked "Want to smoke some more, you sexy fucker?"

"Okay." He said smiling wide and bright. I blinked an eye to him and started grinding the weed. Our friends entered the bedroom with the bags of alcohol and said "That was a boring walk. Did you had fun?" 

"Oh yes, we did!" I said almost screaming. Smiling at Killua. They looked at me, and then at him, puzzled, and smiled. Maybe they shipped us a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first fic. I just wanted to leave all the possessiveness that these boys express behind. Hope you had fun. Please comment I need some feedback >->


End file.
